


Prime Time

by Lothiriel84



Series: I Ain't Got A Heart Of Stone [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Friendship, MJN Air Is A Family, Post Episode: Zurich, Romance, Spoilers for Episode: Zurich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>And it's a prime time, maybe the stars were right / I had a premonition, it's gonna be my turn tonight</i> (The Alan Parsons Project)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prime Time

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to _Damned If I Do_.

‘Think of the most difficult thing you can, and then set about doing it,’ such has been the motto of his restless youth; many a decade has come and gone ever since, but somehow it comes back to him now that he’s all set to prove that he’s really serious about his relationship with Sarah. It’s not like he has to think particularly long and hard about this one, though he can’t say he’s entirely pleased with the answer; still, needs must, and he puts on a brave face as Herc and Carolyn announce they will be delighted to come over for dinner next Sunday.

He’s vaguely aware of the amused looks Carolyn and Sarah exchange across the table as he and Herc engage in their peculiar brand of teasing – something in between sarcasm and friendly banter – but he can’t say he particularly minds; all in all the dinner is a success, and the conversation soon shifts to the matter of Martin’s impending wedding – including Arthur’s slightly hysterical plans for the stag night. When the coast is finally clear Douglas heaves a sigh of relief and busies himself with the washing-up, overbearing Sarah’s protests that it’s her turn to do the dishes.

“A stag party at Kilkenny airport,” Sarah muses as she grabs a towel and starts drying up. “Well, that’s an unusual choice.”

“Last time we flew there, Arthur made friends with the Airport Manager. It’s a good thing that Martin is obsessed with planes, so he probably won’t mind.”

“You’re really fond of him, aren’t you?”

He pauses, considering. “I believe I am, yes; he’s a nice old fellow, and a good friend. Though there was a time I used to resent him, back when I had no idea Carolyn had made him Captain on no salary at all.”

A playful smirk is dancing in her warm brown eyes. “Even Douglas Richardson is only human after all. Who’d have guessed as much?”

“That’s unfair, woman,” he retorts in a mock-suffering tone. “Here I am, baring my soul to you, and all I get is a teasing remark.”

Sarah isn’t taken in, not even for a second. “Are you actually going to ask, or shall I do it myself?”

He blinks, momentarily taken aback; he’s wearing a ridiculous apron and he’s got a soapy dish in his hand, but he can’t bring himself to regret the fact that she’s broached the subject at last.

“If you give me a moment, I’ll go and fetch a certain box that is currently sitting in the inside pocket of my jacket.”

“Later,” she smiles, then takes the dish out of his hands and kisses him. And while the setting isn’t exactly the most romantic for a proposal, he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Next time he sees Martin, he’ll have to thank him for his unexpectedly useful advice; not to mention that he can’t wait to see his friend’s reaction when he asks him to be his best man.


End file.
